Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 119
"A Snake in the Grass, Part 3", known as "Triple Contact Fusion! Magma Neos" in the Japanese version, is one hundred and nineteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on January 17, 2007 and in the US on September 15, 2007. Summary The Duel between Jaden and Thelonious Viper continues. After Jaden makes a comeback with a clever strategy that involves an infinite loop. Viper Summons "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" and once again takes the lead. Forced to defeat "Venominaga" in three turns, Jaden is once again in a jam. Adding insult to injury, Viper proclaims that Jaden cannot beat him because Jaden only Duels with nothing at stake. However, after being reminded by Jesse that the Duel Academy's future depends on this Duel, Jaden regains his resolve and wins the Duel by Summoning "Elemental Hero Magma Neos". Meanwhile, Adrian and the Gecko family wage a final assault on Viper's base, but the demon that Viper was helping transports the base and Duel Academy to an alternate dimension, but not before presumably murdering Viper, who the demon now deems as useless to it. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Thelonious Viper Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden has 1200 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Viper has 2100 Life Points and controls "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" (2500/0) in Attack Position. He also has "Venom Swamp" and "Damage = Reptile" active. Turn 9: Jaden Jaden draws "Card Trooper" and subsequently Normal Summons it (400/400) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates the effect of "Card Trooper" to send the top three cards of his Deck to the Graveyard ("Elemental Hero Avian", "Necro Gardna" and "Elemental Hero Wildheart") and increase the ATK of "Card Trooper" by 500 for each card sent this way ("Card Trooper": 400 → 1900/400). On Jaden's End Phase, the effect of "Card Trooper" expires ("Card Trooper": 1900 → 400/400). At the same time, "Venom Swamp" places a Venom Counter on "Card Trooper" ("Card Trooper": 400 → 0/400). The third effect of "Venom Swamp" activates, destroying "Card Trooper". Jaden then activates the last effect of "Card Trooper" to draw one card. Turn 10: Viper Viper draws. "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" attacks directly, but Jaden removes from play "Necro Gardna" from his Graveyard to negate the attack. Viper then sets a card. Turn 11: Jaden Jaden draws "Miracle Fusion" and subsequently activates it to remove from play "Elemental Hero Wildheart" and "Elemental Hero Bladedge" from his Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Wildedge" (2600/2300) in Attack Position. "Wildedge" attacks and destroys "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" (Viper 2100 → 2000). Jaden intends for Viper to revive "Vennominon" through its own effect (which would allow Jaden to create an infinite loop by using "Wildedge" to attack "Vennominon" every time the latter revives itself through its own effect), but Viper activates his face-down "Rise of the Sacred Deity" to Special Summon "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" (0/0) in Attack Position In the TCG/''OCG'', "Rise of the Sacred Deity" cannot be activated during the Damage Step.. Due to the first effect of "Vennominaga", it gains 500 ATK for each Reptile-Type monster in Viper's Graveyard. There are currently six ("Vennominaga": 0 → 3000/0). On Jaden's End Phase, "Venom Swamp" places a Venom Counter on "Wildedge" ("Wildedge": 2600 → 2100/2300). Turn 12: Viper Viper draws. "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" attacks and destroys "Wildedge" (Jaden 1200 → 300). Since "Vennominaga" inflicted Battle Damage, Viper activates the third effect of "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes", which will give him an automatic win three turns after the activation of this effect In the TCG/''OCG'', "Vennominaga's" Duel-winning effect activates only when she inflicts Battle Damage three times, not by waiting three turns after she inflicts damage.. Turn 13: Jaden Jaden draws "Fusion Recovery" and subsequently activates it to add "Polymerization" and "Elemental Hero Sparkman" from his Graveyard to his hand. Jaden then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Elemental Hero Sparkman" with "Elemental Hero Necroshade" and Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Darkbright" (2000/1000) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Necro Shot" and equips it to "Darkbright". Now Jaden, during his Main Phase, can select one monster in Viper's Graveyard and remove it from play, but "Necro Shot" will be destroyed after Jaden activates this effect three times. Jaden then activates the effect of "Necro Shot" three times to remove from play three monsters in Viper's Graveyard (two "Venom Serpents" and a "Venom Snake") ("Vennominaga": 3000 → 1500/0). After that resolves, "Necro Shot" is destroyed. Since "Necro Shot" was destroyed through its own effect, Jaden sends "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" from his Deck to the Graveyard. "Darkbright" then attacks and destroys "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" (Viper 2000 → 1500). Viper then activates the second effect of "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" to remove from play "Venom Snake" from his Graveyard and revive "Vennominaga" ("Vennominaga": 0 → 1000/0) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates the second effect of "Darkbright" to switch it to Defense Position. On Jaden's End Phase, "Venom Swamp" places a Venom Counter on "Darkbright" ("Darkbright": 2000 → 1500/1000). Turn 14: Viper Viper draws "Snake Rain" and subsequently activates it to discard another "Snake Rain" and send four Reptile-Type monsters from his Deck to the Graveyard (two "Venom Boas", "Venom Serpent", and "Serpentine Princess") ("Vennominaga": 1000 → 3000/0). "Vennominaga" then attacks and destroys "Elemental Hero Darkbright". Jaden then activates the last effect of "Elemental Hero Darkbright" to destroy "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes", but it doesn't work as "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" can't be targeted or affected by other card effects. Turn 15: Jaden Jaden draws "Fifth Hope" and subsequently activates it to return Elemental Hero "Clayman", "Avian", "Wildedge", "Bubbleman", and "Sparkman" from his Graveyard to his Deck and draw three cards (as Jaden had no cards on his field or in his hand when he activated "Fifth Hope"). Jaden's hand contains "Elemental Hero Neos", "Contact", and "Cocoon Party". Jaden then activates "Cocoon Party" to Special Summon a Chrysalis monster from his Deck for each Neo-Spacian in his Graveyard with a different name. There are two, so Jaden Special Summons "Chrysalis Mole" (700/100) and "Chrysalis Larva" (300/300) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Contact" to send "Chrysalis Mole" and "Chrysalis Larva" to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" (900/300) and "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" (500/500) in Attack Position. Jaden then uses the effect of "Elemental Hero Necroshade" to Normal Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position without Tributing. Jaden then Contact Fuses "Elemental Hero Neos" with "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" and "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" in order to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Magma Neos" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Magma Neos", it gains 400 ATK for each card on the field. There are four ("Magma Neos": 3000 → 4600/2500). "Magma Neos" then attacks and destroys "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" (Viper 1500 → 0). Errors * In the dub, the cards Jaden is shown discarding with the effect of "Card Trooper" were "Elemental Hero Avian", "Ojama Yellow", and "Elemental Hero Wildheart". In the Japanese version, the second card is "Necro Gardna". No explanation is present in the dub for how "Necro Gardna" entered the Graveyard. * When Jaden plays "Fusion Recovery", "Elemental Hero Avian" is shown returning with "Polymerization" when it was actually "Elemental Hero Sparkman". * In the dub, the moment the effect of "Vennominaga" "poisons" Jaden, Viper explains that he will win in three rounds. At the end of Viper's next turn, he states that two rounds have passed, when in reality only one round has passed. * In the original, when Jaden Summons "Neos" with the effect of "Necroshade", he says that it's a Special Summon while it actually is a Normal Summon. Trivia The dimension the academy is transported to is the same one Jaden saw in a vision during his duel with Sartorius. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes